


Reflections VI

by Brumeier



Series: Reflections Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Current Events, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reacts to the news of the shooting in Orlando, and reflects on life in Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections VI

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble times six.

Contact between Atlantis and Earth was stable these days, but communication was still relegated to the weekly databurst. During the thirty-eight minute connection with the SGC, emails would flow in, data packets would be sent for disbursement to the proper departments, and digital equipment updates would become available. The downside was that there was always a delay on the reporting of major world news.

Rodney stared at his laptop in dismay. He’d watched the news clips, and read the articles, and he still couldn’t make any sense of what he was seeing. When he’d first come to Pegasus, he’d been dumbfounded by the sheer amount of devastation wrought by the Wraith. Whole villages culled, entire cultures wiped out of existence. Children killed themselves to keep their population small enough to fit under a protective shield. Highly intelligent scientists sacrificed themselves and half their population in an effort to take out the Wraith.

But this was different. This was mass murder in the middle of the biggest family vacation destination in the world. And it made Rodney feel sick in a way he hadn’t since that time in college when he’d been on the receiving end of gay slurs.

The door to the lab swished open and John came in, his expression solemn.

“Hey.”

“Did you read this?” Rodney waved his hand at the laptop.

“Yeah. Everyone has.” John moved behind Rodney, and wrapped his arms around him. “Lieutenant Branley’s brother was there. Injured, but still alive. Thank God.”

Rodney leaned back against John, taking comfort in his solid warmth. “They don’t know why he did it. Religious statement, mental illness, homophobia…they’ll never know.”

It was a sobering reminder that they were living in another galaxy, one where sexuality wasn’t a factor when it came to survival. The Atlantis expedition had done away with DADT long before the US had, and most of the cultures they encountered in Pegasus were exceedingly tolerant of same sex, and even polyamorous, relationships. Maybe it was a result of living under the threat of the Wraith for generation after generation, and having to grab hold of happiness no matter how it presented itself, because it was bound to be fleeting.

There was something absurdly refreshing about being hunted for food, and not having that dependent on gender, skin color, religion, or sexual orientation.

"I wish there was something we could do," Rodney said with a sigh.

“Richard’s organizing a candlelight vigil.” John pressed a kiss behind Rodney’s ear. “He’ll open the floor to anyone who wants to say a few words.”

“Words won’t help anyone.” Rodney slapped the laptop closed and turned so he could hug John back. “Maybe I can develop something to vaporize these assholes from space.”

“Death ray?” John chuckled. “You really are turning into a mad scientist.”

Rodney was grateful that he lived in a place where he could be open about who he was without having to worry about being gunned down for it. Earth had never felt more distant and alien as it did at that moment. 

He cupped John’s face and kissed him, hard and a little desperate. John’s arms tightened around Rodney and he slowed the kiss down, gentled it. 

“I know,” he murmured when he pulled back. 

Rodney was comforted by the fact that John _did_ know. But it didn’t hurt to make sure.

“I love you, Sheppard.”

John gave him that look, the one that made Rodney’s heart turn over in his chest. He didn’t need to say anything, because it was all right there on his face, but he did anyway.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I stand with Orlando.


End file.
